Drowning
by xsarahprincess666x
Summary: WARNING: LEMON/SMUT/FLUFF AU. ONESHOT. Some are OOC while drinking. Kiba had cheated on her and left her to pick up the pieces of her heart. She goes to a local club to try and forget it happened. There she meets Deidara who has one hell of a way to distract her. FOUR ON ONE. POLYANDRY. Ita/Pein/Dei/Hida/OC. May add more if people are interested. This is a HET piece.


Her light golden brown hair swirled around her head, her small hips swaying side to side. Tonight she wore her shortest pleated black and pink plaid miniskirt. She had on a black hooded crop top, revealing her toned body, with black platform heels, needing to feel sexy, which at that moment, she did. She threw her head back, her jade colored eyes slowly sliding open. They gazed at the ever-changing rainbow lights above her with an intoxicated sheen. With a twirl she lost herself further, a shot of honey whiskey sliding passed her lips. Music continued to carry her body and she felt her recent heartbreak melting away. When a man's hands suddenly rested on the skin of her bare waist, slowly tracing the outline of her small but hourglass shaped frame, she let them. She chose this night to say screw her ex. She thought, _if he wanted to cheat then fine_ , _I will embrace my body and myself._

The man's hands trailed up just below her top then back down again, finding and hooking his fingers gently on her hips. She felt her body being tugged back before resting against a firm chest. Her eyes rise up to see a pair of oceanic blue ones staying down at her. They were digging into her soul and she felt her knees weaken because of it. The man's grip on her tightened in response making sure she didn't collapse. He twirled her to face him, and she finally got a good look at the rest of him. His hair was shining and smooth; a shade that reminded her of a blazing gold sun and was half pulled up in a dark red tie as the rest ran down his back with a long fringe hanging past his jaw and hiding one eye. His face was delicate yet masculine and it had a gentle smile plastered across it which made those brilliant eyes glitter. It was enough to make her cheeks flush. She found herself wondering what he looked like under his black button down; under his black skinny jeans that were adorned with small silver chains hanging down over one pocket.

"What's your name, un?" He speaks, his voice deep and full of mischief.

"Sahara…" She replies coolly, a small smile coming to her lips.

"That's a pretty name, un. The name's Deidara." He says with a grin. "What brings you here this evening, especially alone, un?"

"Nothing. Just felt like it." She replies feeling a pang in her chest when he'd said 'alone'. She must have sounded sadder than she hoped, noticing his face held a tinge of concern.

"Seems to me like something is bothering you." She barely noticed the small tears that began forming in her eyes as he started prying. _Damn her stupid ex! Can't she just have at least one night to not think of him?_ She thinks to herself, trying to get away from the stranger who accidentally reminded her of the events she was trying to put to the back of her mind.

"Is that why you're crying, beautiful?" He says softly. His demeanor had changed from the seductive dancer to a soft and comforting one as he reclosed their proximity. He pulls her flush against him causing her to catch the scent of him. It was one of cologne and cinnamon. Sadly, even that wasn't able to stop the emptiness that had started to take over like it had this morning.

"I don't want to talk about it." She says before ripping herself out of his grasp and now feeling self-conscious about her current emotional state. She stomps away from him and moves through the small crowd of people before coming up to the bar. She flags down a bartender and orders a honey whiskey on the rocks. After receiving her drink, she turns around and lets out a startled gasp. "Deidara, what the hell?" She practically just ran into him and damn near spilled her whiskey.

"If you're trying to forget something," he begins as he snags her drink out of her hand. "I can do a better job at helping than that, un." He finishes, closing the gap between them as he pulled her against his chest again. His fingers grip her chin and force her to look into his eyes.

"If it's about a guy, which I think it is seeing the outfit you're wearing, then you should _definitely_ let me show you what a real man can do. Not to freak you out, but I have something a little unique about me." He held up his hands that she now noticed were hidden under black fist wraps.

"What do you mean?" She asks curiously.

"Put it to you this way… Just one me…" he hovers beside her ear, his cool breath drifting down her neck. "Will feel like you're being ravished _three_ men."

"By _three?_ " Had she heard him right? He responds with a nod.

"And if you really need it, I have some roommates that I know would love to help too… If _three or four_ really is your thing." His eyes contained a dark glint.

"I don't know, I never have done anything like _that_ before." She replied shyly. In her head, the thought of that many men possibly wanting her made her head spin.

"Tell you what. Come back with me to my place and finish up by partying for free with us." He hands the bartender his debut card. "Cover her tab too for me, yeah?" The bartender tells him the total is $53.29. "That's fine, ring it up." He looks back at her.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Why should you, the one who is hurting, have to pay a single cent for your heartbreak, un?" He wipes the tears that started pooling in her eyes and kisses her forehead causing her cheeks to warm up quickly. It also helped to stabilize and stop her tears. "Let's go, cupcake."

He takes back his card and wordlessly guides her out of the club by hand. They approach a car parked right out front and he gently helps her in after unlocking and opening the passenger door before coming to the driver's side to sit. At that, they head off.

"You know, you seem like a sweet girl. Try not to let whoever hurt you get to you, un. You are far too pretty for that."

"Well he made that hard to believe." She replied with a nervous laugh.

"Trust me, cupcake. If me or my roomies ever find whoever this guy is in public, his skull is as good as broken." He spoke with a smile, though she detected the undertone of truth in his voice. "I have three roommates, but you'll only be meeting two. One is out of town on business, but they're all good guys. We'll treat you well, un."

"Thanks again for this. I look forward to meeting them if they're as nice as you." She replied to him, a slow smile forming on her lips. His eyes glanced over and caught it before he smiled back at her making her heart flutter.

"Anytime, cupcake." He replied as his gaze went back to the road.

After about 10 minutes they pull up to a house. "Here we are, un." He steps out then walks around and helps her out of the vehicle too, gently taking her by the hand. "Let's go, little lady." They start up the driveway. "So, what'd he do?" He asks casting a glance her way as they make their way to the home.

"Cheated with a bunch of people….as in at least the 7 I know about... Explains why he never was in the mood. He was too busy with every damn girl in town."

"I see… I'm sorry. He sounds like piece of shit especially to let such a beautiful girl go, yet alone hurt her like that." He squeezed her hand reassuringly and that's when she noticed he wore a ring.

"What's that?" She asked innocently.

"It might scare you. You sure you want to know, un?" She stared wide-eyed.

"Yes!" She said as if it should've been obvious. He chuckled lightly as they approached the front door of the large home.

"Ever heard of the gang The Akatsuki?" She nodded. The door opens and he ushers her inside, closing it behind him.

"We are all members." He says as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She gasps suddenly unsure if she should trust him.

"Really?!"

"Oh relax, we aren't as bad as the media portrays. Just see for yourself babe. You'll never want to leave when we are done with you, un."

Her cheeks darken as she tries to focus on something, _anything_ other than the fact that she was now surrounded by gang members! She notices the marble tile floors and bar counter, the red accents through the home, the ninja type weapons that hung in frames on the walls, and the dimmable lights. The couch was one of those cool ones that is basically a large leather bed. She remembered seeing that on Facebook once. On it she now saw there were two men, and they were laying on opposing sides of the couch. They only seemed to just notice their presence.

"Deidara, I see you have brought home a woman." One of the men speaks in a deep, almost menacing tone. He had sexy reddish orange hair styled in spikes with a bandana around his forehead. That wasn't the things that stood out the most though. What did, was the barrage of piercings adorned all over his pale body. She found them oddly attractive. And those eyes! They were a sort of violet gray and looked like a ripple from the dark center of his eye. He wore no shirt, only a pair of baggy black jeans with a spiky belt around them.

Now she noticed the other man. Her breath hitched when she saw glowing red eyes gazing at her in contrast to his too, pale skin. His hair was long, the color of obsidian, and was loosely tied back, his lengthy bangs framing the sides of his cold almost angular features. He wore a black skin tight tank top with a black mesh underneath, and a pair of jeans similar to Deidara's but without the chains. _All of them are reaaally hot._ Her inner voice chanted.

"This is Sahara. She is having bad day because of a cheating skuzball. I told her we could help her feel better. What do you guys say, un?"

The two men look to each other before climbing off the couch and heading her way. They stood in front of her. She noticed their rings and gulped. "Hi…" She said feeling small in their presence.

"Hello, my name is Pein." The red haired man says shaking her hand.

"And I am Itachi." He too does a quick shake of her hand.

"It's good to meet you all." She said shuffling her feet nervously.

"The pleasure is all ours, yeah?" Deidara says as he glances at his friends who both nod in agreement. "What should we do then, un? Would you like to play a game?"

"W-what game?" she asks nervously.

"How about truth or dare? A classic." Deidara suggests as he walks to the kitchen to grab some glasses, rum, and a bottle of red wine.

"I am interested." Pein says walking to the small circular dining room table. Itachi and Deidara follow him as they wave for her to come too. She obeys and scurries over, her black heels clacking the whole way. They all take a seat and pour themselves rum.

"Pick your poison, un. What would you like drink?"

"Wine sounds good." Deidara pours the burgundy liquid into a cup before passing it to her. She takes a small sip and sets down her glass, twiddling her thumbs. She wasn't sure if she should be there, but since she was she might as enjoy herself. She couldn't help, but wonder... _Would all three men really want her when she couldn't even get one man to?_ She sighs at the thought before sipping a bigger gulp this time. She was starting to sober up. "Can I have a shot of that too?" She questions. Pein downs his CUP FULL of rum in one massive gulp and pours a smaller amount into it before passing it to her. She downs the shot with a shiver and a thankful nod. Pein completely refilled his glass downed it again, then took another! She stared at him like he had committed murder.

"What is it?" he asks curiously, a half smile on his sexy lips. _Get a grip girl._

"No! Nothing! You just drank that like water." He chuckled lowly at her and replied.

"I have a pretty high tolerance, it's fine. We all do."

"Let us know now, do you consent to us performing certain… actions on you?" Questions Itachi as he finally swigs his own drink in one go before an immediate refill. She takes another sip of wine.

"I do." She says boldly. She was going to forget about that stupid Kiba. He wouldn't give her any sexual attention. They had been together for two years, and he'd started fucking off on her after only 4 months without her knowing which was also when he cut her off. She was pent up and wanted to feel like a queen tonight instead of the emotional tear blob she was.

"Let's drink." Deidara commands. We all raise our glasses. "To a _very_ fun game for our new friend, Sahara." She blushes wildly as they all clank their glasses and down their liquor, while she just took a larger than usual sip of wine.

As Deidara refills their glasses Itachi speaks. "Deidara, truth or dare?"

"Let's start slow and get to know each other first, yeah? Truth." He says coolly.

"Do you do this kind of thing… often?" She finds herself asking before Itachi had time to make a question. Her heart was stinging at the mere thought that she was just another mark in the book like she was to Kiba.

"No. None of us are like that. We do however all hate to see a woman unhappy. I don't know about them, but I have a hard time just walking away from that, un." He replies which kind of put her at ease. He seemed to notice her expression. "Hey… I promise sweetheart. You're the first, relax."

"Your jealousy over the thought is rather cute." says Pein with amusement in his wild eyes even though he wasn't smiling. She sipped down another gulp of wine to hide the blush creeping up on her face.

"Truth or dare, cupcake?"

"Truth."

"How old are you?" Pein asks coming up with a question first.

"I just turned 22 a month ago." They raised their glasses and Itachi quickly rushed and grabbed a shot glass for her to pour in some more rum.

"To your belated 22nd." Deidara says. They all down their shots of liquor.

"How old are you guys?" She questions curiously. Deidara says he is 24, Itachi 27, and Pein 25 and states their out of town roommate is the oldest at 29.

"Truth or dare Itachi?" says Dei.

"Truth."

"What type of music do you like?" She asks. She knew the least about the men so she was asking the questions. His red eyes look over to her.

"We actually listen to similar music in this house. Usually we listen to heavy stuff like Whitechapel, but occasionally we play certain rap/pop songs." He says with a nearly unnoticeable grin. "What about you?"

"Same actually! I listen more to electronic styles, but enjoy the mentioned too."

"Very nice."

"I guess." She says with a small smile. He smiles back at her.

"Pein, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What is your job? Aside from being in a gang I mean." She clarifies.

"I am tattoo artist and body piercer." He says, sipping his drink.

"I am clay sculptor." Dei chimes in.

"I am a writer." Itachi adds. "Our roommate is a priest. If you meet him which I have a feeling you will, you would never know it with the way he talks."

"Yeah, un!" Dei says with a slight laugh, "Every other word out of his mouth is profanity."

"Oh." She says with a smile. "Well that's cool. You're all artists." Her smile widened at the realization. "Well except for the mysterious, profane priest anyway." They chuckle at her.

"That we are. What about you Sahara, what do you do?" Asks Itachi.

"Oh. I am just in college, I don't work. Trying for a Master's in Interior Design."

"Another artist…" Pein chides with a smile.

About an hour passes as they play. The longer she talked to them, the more she relaxed. The liquor was likely amplifying that effect, but it didn't matter.

She giggles and sips her wine before tracing the rim of the cup, staring with a half lidded, thoughtful look.

"Sahara! SAHARA!"

"Huh?"

"Truth or dare silly girl?" Itachi says. He must be buzzed because his entire demeanor shifted. He seemed a lot more lax and a lot less introverted now. Pein was also more talkative and he didn't seem as intimidating as he had when she first met him. They were smiling and laughing, which made her happy.

"Oh, truth. Sorry." She responds.

"What was on your mind just then, and how many partners have you had?"

"Hey, that's two!" She complained at Pein who just smirked. She was really starting to like it when he did that.

"You weren't paying attention so we ask two." Itachi chimes in, staring at her with an amused expression in his ruby eyes.

"Fine." She surrendered. "I was thinking about you three is all… and two including my ex."

"Thinking what about us, un?" Deidara asks with a curious smirk.

"Just that you guys uhm… seem really nice and sweet. I haven't felt so good around people before…Thinking that you're all funny and perfect in your own ways…and I really think you all are super, _super_ handsome. I won't lie… I may have a crush… on all of you…"

"You know babe, I am pretty damn sure the three of us like you too, un." Responds Dei with a genuinely happy smile. The other two nod in agreement, their own happy smiles, though still with closed lips, painted over their handsome features.

"So!" Dei announces. "If a certain little cupcake is ready, we can take it up a notch, yeah?" Their eyes all landed on her and she gulped.

"Well… uh… let me just ask you this… Do you think… we will still be friends after tonight?" She asked quietly. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Honey, of course, why wouldn't we be, un?" Dei says softly and walks over to her, kneeling to her level.

"The first guy I slept with ghosted me. The next one cheated for over half of our 2 year relationship." A sympathetic expression takes over his face as he grabs her chin.

"Don't worry, baby. Like I said, we will show you what a man is supposed to be. I am sorry you've only dealt with boys, un…" he kisses her forehead gently causing her to blush.

"You are far too sweet and far too beautiful to have to deal with such poor excuses for men." Itachi adds to the conversation.

"Exactly how I feel. Stick with us, and we will show you every day that you are precious… among other things." Pein says with a wink, causing her to giggle.

"Okay. Well let's play then!" She said with renewed enthusiasm.

"Are you sure you are okay with the fact that we will likely have you naked on that couch in short while, hm?" Deidara questions.

She flushed as they stared with amusement, but waited respectfully for her answer.

"I am sure." She says with butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"Alright, Deidara truth or dare?" says Itachi.

"Dare, un."

"Alright. I dare you to try and get her to moan, no hands, in 15 seconds or less or you drink."

"Easy, you're on, un." _Oh my gosh, it's really going to happen. Keep it together, and breathe._ She shrinks down slightly into her chair feeling horribly insecure as Deidara slowly approaches her. Her cheeks were vibrant red. _So much for the female strength she was feeling earlier before he ever started dancing with her._ He hovered over her hesitantly.

"I will be fine, Deidara. Do what you wish with me." She practically whispered upon his slight hesitation.

He supports his weight on the arms of her chair and smiles at her, reassuring her that his words were true. "Aaaand, start." Says Pein.

At that Deidara's smooth lips ghost across hers. She shivers and closes her jade eyes, feeling his kisses trace her jaw until they stop at the area that meets her ear. She gasped as goosebumps raised upon her skin. His tongue pokes out and massages her lobe before gliding down slowly, tasting every inch of her skin. He found her sweet spot in that trail and she cried out softly. He suckled the area tenderly causing her to moan a second time before pulling away with lust in his gorgeous blue eyes. Her heart was hammering from his simple ministrations. This was going to be a loooong night.

"You succeeded with only 2 seconds left."

She had to admit, she wished that she hadn't moaned, even if it meant only 2 more seconds of him touching her. She downs the last bit of wine before requesting rum this time. Pein pours the glass for her and slides it her way.

"For you, pretty girl." He says with that sexily dominant voice. It sent shivers down her spine which she quickly drank away before slamming her cup. The buzz had come back now and she felt herself relax.

"Alright. I guess it's my turn to pick someone, un." Deidara announces, before slamming his drink and pouring another. "Pein, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said simply. Deidara smirks.

"Alrighty let's see here." He taps his finger on the table as he tosses ideas around in his head for a moment. He stares at her as if thinking of ways to pleasure her. He snaps his fingers. "I dare you to make her moan too, but for this you can _only_ use your hands. 15 seconds. You lose, you drink." She begins to twiddle her thumbs. Chewing on her lip felt nervous as all hell, but oh so eager.

"Deidara, you've made this too easy." Pein's gaze falls on her and her heart backflips when she sees him lick his lips with his signature smile. "Just tell me when to start." He commands, stepping over to her. He kisses the top her head once before he is told to start.

"Go!"

At that, her eyes clench shut. Not a second later she felt his hands on her. He slowly ran them up the soft curves of her waist before cupping her breasts above her top. Her nipples stiffened beneath the thin fabric, clearly visible since she hadn't worn a bra. Pein took advantage of this and his fingertips slowly trailed up the curve of her breasts then flicked softly over the sensitive buds from over her shirt. She bit her lip, and inhaled sharply. Pein smiled at her scrunched face and had a realization. No one said he couldn't reach under her clothing. With that he retracted his hands only for them to this time slide under her top. He drew a spiral starting at the outside of her breasts, slowly starting to twirl closer and closer to her peaks. It took everything in her not to whimper just from that, but when his fingertips grazed over the pearled buds, she audibly groaned. He pinched them gently, rolling them between his fingers and she was unable to hold back her whimpers. The other two men watched her writhe in her chair, their eyes filled with wonder. They wondered how she was so stunning, kind, and funny; they wondered how she tasted between her legs, and loved the way her cute face twisted up while in the state of pleasure that had them mezmorized.

"You won with 8 seconds remaining." Says Itachi.

"I am going to use up the rest of my time." He said firmly. No one complained, especially not her. One of his hands continued playing with her pert breasts while the other rested on her thigh, snaking its way up her skirt. She squeaked when he began to rub her now incredibly wet heat above the fabric of her panties, teasing over her clit.

"Uhhhhnnn…" She felt her body melting into the chair. She pries open her eyes to find he was staring intently at her face. She turned beet red, knowing her face was probably making many involuntary expressions. She turned her face to hide it from them, noticing now that they all watched with lustful eyes.

"Time." Itachi calls. She wanted to scream 'to hell with this game, take me now!', but she kept her mouth shut and released a dazed sigh. Pein pulled away and sat back down in his chair.

"I hope you liked that, princess." He says while smirking. He knew she'd enjoyed it, for it had been written all over her flushed face. He throws back another rum and pours himself a refill, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Your turn now, un."

"Me?" She says quietly.

"Yeah, truth or dare?"

"Dare…" She didn't want to be the only one to pick truth even though that's what she wanted to say.

"You have guts little girl." Itachi spoke as he stared at her with a small grin.

"Liquid courage…" She clarified holding her glass of rum in the air.

"Touche." He sad as his smile grew and he lifted his glass too. They clinked then both chugged them down.

"I think we need to move the game to the couch, yeah?" Deidara says, and the other two quickly agree. They grab their cups and a bottle before heading over.

"Alright, I dare you to get that top off. If you don't, you drink you drink, un." She blushed, but she did it quickly, leaving her now in a skirt and heels. Her nipples were still firm and the three men stared at her c-cups hungrily. She swallowed the ball of insecurity in her throat and faced Itachi.

"Truth or dare?" She practically croaked out. Her neediness _had_ to be apparent now.

"Dare, darling." She lightly giggled when he called her that.

"I dare you to uhmm…" Her mind was drawing blanks.

"I dare you to get her to _beg_ for us to get her off. You have 30 seconds or drink. No restrictions." Pein takes over for which she is grateful.

A moment later Itachi had her pinned on her back with a quickness, his red eyes locking with her emerald ones.

"Start!" With no hesitation, his lips slammed into hers. Her body relaxed as his hand started running down her body, tweaking the peaks of her breasts on the way. She groaned in pleasure as he did this, feeling his lips begin a fiery trail down her neck. He captured one of her buds with his mouth, his tongue rolling over it skillfully. "Uhnn, Itachi!" She cooed. She felt her heat gushing, and could even pick up the subtle scent of her own arousal. He must have too since he kept kissing down her body. She watched with drunken eyes as he lifted her skirt to reveal her black lace thongs. He hooked a finger and moved the material to the side, his crimson eyes glittering with passion as he took in the sight of her glistening womanhood. He began to place kisses over her mound, skirting around the part she wanted him to touch most. His hot breath made the her twitch with anticipation. "Fuuuuck!" She said, still not begging quite yet. His tongue did one tiny flick across the expecting nub and she howled. "Please, Itachi!" She definitely begged that time. He smiled deviously and started lapping at her tiny clit. She cried out as pleasure started rushing through her body She wanted release, and wanted it _now._

"Time up, but you won." Itachi pulled away with a grin. She wanted to scream.

"I wish to see this through to the end."

"Go for it man, the more she screams tonight, the better." Dei says as if she couldn't hear them. Not a second later Itachi again found her throbbing jewel, planting a kiss over it. She practically purred as he then ran his tongue fully up her slit before focusing on it. His tongue swirled as he literally began making out with the bundle of nerves. Pleasure began rumbling through her core. She felt it twitch every so often to attempt and retreat from the over stimulation, but he had her hips held tight. There was no retreating.

"'Tachi…" she croaked, her voice quivering with ecstasy. "I think I'm gonna come…" she whimpered. He switches techniques and his tongue starts wiggling over it side to side rapidly. She is hoisted over the edge a mere seconds later with a drawn out moan. Her cream slowly drips out as her orgasm consumes her senses in a sensory overload. He laps at her oversensitive pearl with long licks before pulling away with a gentle suck. She lay there panting now, her mind clouded from coming so explosively.

"Delicious, girl." He said wiping his lips. That about caused her to faint from embarrassment.

"Do you want to play another round, un?" Deidara questioned with a knowing smirk. He just wanted her to say it.

"No. _Please,_ you guys, _pleaaaseee. I need you!"_

Right then the door slams open. A handsome man comes in carrying another man by the jacket and dropping said man on the floor. "Found this stupid fucking bitch boy trying to look in our window when I got home."

The man on the ground looks up and she immediately recognized his face… with two red triangles painted down his cheeks.

"Kiba?" She squeaks rushing to cover her naked body.

"I knew you were here! My friend, your bartender, said he saw you leave with a gangster! However I see your fucking three different guys, you dirty skanky, whore!" She felt tears prickling her eyes and choked on the sudden sob that racked her body. Almost immediately, Pein gathered the now crying girl in his arms with an angered expression as all the men in the room glared at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY? HUH, YOU CHEATING BITCH BOY? WE DIDN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU!" Deidara screamed. His blue eyes were filled with immense rage as he and Itachi stood up. Pein wrapped himself around her, hiding her exposed body with his protective arms. To him she was claimed now, and he was a cruel stranger that had caused their babygirl to cry. He wiped her tears away with one hand, while his other one continued shielding her body. "Shhh baby, it's okay." He pressed kisses to her cheeks, kissed her lips. He decided he wanted to do something to distract his little beauty.

"You heard me, what kind of a _slut-"_ Kiba was about to repeat, but he was quickly interrupted by Deidara grabbing his head and slamming it furiously into the hard floor. Itachi, Deidara, and the handsome man stood in a circle around Kiba.

Itachi though he looked most calm, was raging inside. He couldn't restrain the foot that smacked right into Kiba's face sending him while wailing into the wall. Sahara could see from here through teary eyes that he was bleeding, but her view was quickly blocked by the men who started beating Kiba's ass into the ground.

"Aren't I though?" She whimpered. "I am about to sleep with three strangers that will want nothing to do with me after tonight!" She said between sobs.

Pein sighed. They had explained to her that she was more than that. She was emotional though and kind of drunk so he reminded her. "That's not true, princess. We aren't like that. If we sleep with you, we want to be with you. Protect you from pieces of shit like him." Pein said to her, now running his fingers through her hair. As he spoke she seemed to start forgetting that there was practically a murder happening on the other side of the room. Pein knew he had her attention now.

Her tears had slowed to a steady trickle. He attached his lips to her neck gently, taking the chance of one on one time with her. He was pleased when she moaned for him and he wanted her to do so more, _a lot_ more. He gently laid her down and blocked her view from the scene behind them, ducking down to kiss her again. "Mmm, thank you Pein…" She whispered and he simply smiled in response before tracing her collar bone with his tongue, allowing his piercing to graze her skin. The moan he earned drove him down further to her supple breasts as his tongue traced over their stiff peaks. His hand slipped under her skirt and quickly past her undies finding her wet center. Her lips parted as she moaned and his greyish purple eyes watched her reactions. His fingers dipped into her for lubrication before they started to steadily strum her sensitive jewel. He smiled to himself at how cutely small it was. _Just as cute as her face._ He cackled inside knowing he was punishing her ex in a different way. _Him hearing her cry out another mans name like he didn't exist._ Her womanhood kept twitching and she was panting breathlessly beneath him. He recognized the look in her eyes from when Itachi had pleasured her and the look was the same. It meant she was close. She bit her bottom lip to keep from yelling out. "Oh my dear, don't hold back… come for me babygirl." As if on queue she hollered "Ah, _Pein_ I'm coming!" finding her explosively sweet release. She drenched his fingers as he kept toying with her. He caught a glimpse behind him. _Good, Kiba was there to hear of her new lover's success._ He smirked at the utterly destroyed look crossed Kiba's face. Shortly after though, his bloody body was hoisted out the door, which was then slammed and locked.

Itachi informed the new man of what Kiba did to her as the trio made their way back over to Pein and their beautiful woman. Pein could see outrage on the priests face at the mans treatment of the girl, and just as suspected, he could easily tell that Hidan was already infatuated as soon he truly laid his eyes on her.

"May we?" Deidara asks, gazing at her with soft eyes. Pein gently past her almost naked form into his friends' arms. Dei hugged her, Itachi soon after doing the same. As she was past to Hidan, he spoke to her for the first time. "Firstly, the names Hidan and you know Sahara, you shouldn't let a fucking twat like him bother you. You're fucking stunning. I hope you don't mind if I join in, but be warned I can be a little… crazy." He warned. Sahara buried her head into his neck.

"That's fine, you're really handsome sir." She responded with a smile at the new man.

"Aw, don't fucking flatter me doll." He replied returning her smile. Suddenly the annoying cops that made him leave his trip early since they found him suspicious, as a blessing from Jashin in disguise.

Now that she was so close she took in Hidan's appearance. He had a masculine face that screamed confidence, slicked back hair silver, sexy dark violet eyes, slightly sun kissed skin, and taut muscles. He wore a white suit with the sleeves rolled up, white pants, and a black unbuttoned button down, with a Jashin necklace hanging between his pecs. She swallowed hard, finding him to be just as gorgeous as the other three men.

She watched shyly as they circled around her while Hidan laid her down in the center of their couch. "We will ask one more time. Are you sure you want to take us all?" Deidara spoke, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was more than ready, especially after Kiba had shown his face.

"Please take me, I need… Kiba was just… he wa-" her voice is cut off by Pein's lips crushing into her own. She feels her body relax into it, various hands reaching out to trace her body. Her heels had been thrown off while Itachi and Hidan kissed up her long, lean legs which they slowly began to spread apart. Her flesh burned at their touch. _Oh it feels so good,_ she thought wordlessly.

Immediately she began quivering as they began to ravish her. From head to toe, not an inch was left unexplored aside from the heat that began to pool with wetness under her panties.

"Uuuuhhhnnn, you guys…" She moaned between her kisses with Pein. Itachi's hand reached up and cupped her pussy. He pressed firmly against the spot he knew she was dying to have played with. All that was needed was for her skirt and panties to be stripped away.

She felt the drenched undies and her skirt slip off her legs, leaving her completely exposed to them. Pein broke away from the kiss and pulled off his bandana. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. Just gonna make things a little more fun for you." He reassured her. The confused look on her face disappeared as he wrapped it to blindfold her.

Now she had no idea who was going to be doing what as their bodies all backed away. She felt a presence frame her shoulders. Lips then pressed firmly into hers, a tongue slipping through her parted lips. She felt the metal ball and new immediately it was Pein kissing her. She smiled into the kiss as she felt a mixture of joy, love, and lust. The emotions made her mind go hazy, or maybe it was because one of her lovers hand's were ghosting up her tummy. That hand was soon followed by a clearly different man's hand along side it. The two men stroked her body in various places as they soon also began to throw in dragging nibbles and kisses. Those kisses were light like a butterfly's wings, causing her to arch her back into their touches. She whimpered as Pein's lips left hers, but it didn't last long as a finger, she assumed Pein's, lightly caressed her pouting lips. She kissed the tip, nibbling it affectionately.

When she licked his finger, he smiled. It was exactly what Pein wanted and he used the now wet tip trace a heart in the center of her chest, just above her breasts. His mouth, and Itachi's too watered at sight. They were full and perky and her rosy buds were standing at attention. Neither of them wasted time. They each captured one in their mouth, and she released an adorable, small squeak. Itachi's eyes met Pein's as a silent exchange of praise to each other's success. The sound of her pleasured moans echoed through the room

Hidan was biting her pale flesh roughly, and was leaving purple marks lined in tiny droplets of blood all over the feminine curves of her waist and lower tummy. He then traced each one with his tongue affectionately.

In Hidan's mind, those bites were marks to say 'I've been here back the fuck off.' Not the other three men of course; it was clear she had feelings for all of them and they for her. They wouldn't make her choose and wouldn't stray, or at least he knew _he_ wouldn't be straying from the girl whoms blood he lightly lapped. His and the other's attention snapped to her face when she suddenly released a particularly satisfied moan. It was easy to see why when three of the four men glanced back at Deidara who had been busy unwrapping his hands until then…They wondered if she knew that Deidara's palms had fully functioning mouths on them.

She moaned airily, when finally she felt the seemingly missing man's touch on her legs. Oddly though she felt an extra mouth… but how? Her mind recalled what Deidara said at the club earlier. It was something about having a unique quality that would make him feel like multiple people, right? But she couldn't focus on that anymore as the kisses had reached just below her heat. She felt a palm rest over her opening, and another from the same person over her throbbing nub. She whimpered with desire as her men ravished her body with affection. She felt beautiful, sexy. She felt like an Aphrodite that was shot by 4 Cupid arrows.

A tongue pops out of each one of Deidara's hands. One slides into her wet center while the other flicks her clit wildly. She didn't have the mental strength to question how that was possible; the senses on her whole body were blazing. Her defenseless nipples were under gentle abuse from two of her men; her body was being showered in what she was sure were marks of territory, each one being licked lightly after the pain that added spice to it all; and now two tongues were teasing her pussy. She shivered in ecstasy as she was tongue fucked by one and her hidden eyes rolled back as the other tongue traced circles on her exposed jewel. She began her assent towards explosive bliss all the while crying out in pleasure. She knew she wouldn't last long, how could she with every one of her most private and sensitive areas being assaulted with a warm, skillful tongue? "Oh _god,_ you guys… I can't hold it-!" She choked out. Her senses flushed then roared back fiercely, an intense orgasm, more intense than any she had ever experienced tore through her body. As she attempted to move her now oversensitive areas away from their abusers, _all_ of the their hands except the ones licking her convulsing core, pinned her in place. It was so intense it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Fuck yeah, Deidara." Hidan said in a low congratulatory voice.

"Thanks. I was hoping she'd like my hands."

"I d-do Dei-dei!" She pipes up. Her blindfold is removed and they finally stop their torture to let her come down.

Her eyes fall upon them. The men were staring at her with adoration and lust. She smiles seeing that she was right about Dei's hands.

"You guys are amazing…" She pants breathlessly.

"So are you, but know we are far from fucking done, doll." Says Hidan. Her cheeks heat up at his words.

"You are going to come again, princess…" Itachi says mischievously.

"At least four more times, my dear." Says Pein.

"That's because we are each going to take turns making love to you… fucking you senseless, un." Deidara finishes winking at her

Her heart flutters and her stomach flips. "Yes, lovers, whatever you want, it's yours…"

Deidara decides he will go first. He found her after all, so he would be first to bust inside her. Before any of the men can even think about making a move, he slides over her body and covers her lips with his own. When he breaks away to let her breathe she asks, "What will they do while they wait then?"

"We are just going to watch you babe. You're fucking hot, we'd love to see you writhing in ecstasy as you get fucked." Hidan answers for everyone. She blushes and turns to hide her face, suddenly feeling self-conscious at their words. Deidara tilts her cute red face back to look at him. They lock eyes, and she internally melts at the loving gaze held in his baby blues.

"You're an angel baby, don't worry. You are _so_ beautiful, and we care about you more than anything. Let us just show you that, un." He says in a soft voice. The other three men back away, Deidara standing to strip into nothing. His body was as toned as she pictured it would be. Already he was erect as he laid over top of her. She felt wrapped in safety as he enveloped her, her eyes fluttering as his shaft pressed against her opening. He pushes her hair out of her face before giving her one more loving smile. Then he took her, slowly sinking himself into her womanhood. They both moaned as he fully sheathed himself within her. He captured her lips and thrust in and out again, her next moan caught by his mouth. "Dei!" she gently whimpered into his lips. She wanted him to go faster. He snaked one arm under her, holding her close before he began rocking into her at a quick but steady pace.

When her breathing suddenly choked, he knew he had found _that_ spot inside her. He focused his thrusts there, each movement sliding over that it with extreme precision causing her cries to fill the room. He bit back his own moans just so he could hear his angel screaming in delight because of _him._

He gently moved his arm from under her so he could sit. He remained buried inside her the whole time. He smiles at the look on her face, glazed over in pleasure. Now for why adjusted to a seat…he glanced down, and sure enough even when completely sheathed within her, her pink nub was still poked into view. She watched his hand slide down her belly to her delicate pearl. The tongue came out from his palm and immediately began slipping across her it.

"Deeiidaarraaa!" She wailed at the dual sensations. Heat started boiling in her core, her senses being endlessly ravished.

He growled as his name left her lips with such a lustful ring to it. She was tight, hugging every inch of his dick while it was buried inside her. Her inner walls continuously caressed the super sensitive underside, just below his head. He then made his palm lick in smaller focused circles. He felt the little nub twitching from his touch. When she started grinding her hips into his palm he knew she was close. At that he stared in wonder at how her green eyes became a shade darker. _Here she comes…_ he thought. Her entire pussy jumped this time and she came with a cry. Her already tight core gripped him now like a vice and he growled loudly. He was about to come too. His hands found her breasts and squeezed. The added feeling of her nipples under his hands sent him over the edge. He came hard with a grunt. He was making her his. He didn't pull out, he let his semen flow in deeply. When he felt himself overflowing out of her he couldn't help himself. He bit down on her neck sucking the sensitive skin until a large hicky formed there.

Her breathing came out in tired pants. The man had erupted inside her. She knew the risks. She didn't care at the moment though. Deidara slowly pulled out of her. He gave her one more french kiss before moving away from her.

Itachi was standing near. Deidara tagged his hand. That's the OK. As Itachi approached her he revealed the black ropes in his hands. Her expression looked a little scared… "I won't hurt you." He assures her, waiting until she looks content. Only then does he take her wrists and tie them behind her back. He brings her to standing on her knees coming in from behind while he cradled her bound wrists and back to his chest. The way they were turned, she was facing the other men with a full frontal.

They watched as Itachi slowly plunged into her. She groans. He had found her spot with one thrust. He then began to slam his length in and out of her tight pussy allowing his hands to roam over her sexy body, drilling her g spot with precision.

He jiggled her breasts, and fondled their tight buds, the other men staring and thinking that it was one of the hottest things they'd ever seen.

"Uhn, yeah 'Tachi!" She found herself croaking out. She felt exhilarated all restrained like she was, while her tight walls were getting hammered. Itachi found her clit with his fingers causing her to growl.

Though she had been shy about them seeing at first, she found it hot now that she was watching her lovers' hungry eyes watch _her._ She loved the delighted look they had each time Itachi strummed her; loved that they could see her confined and unable to do anything to stop her nub from being further tortured. The ecstasy was bubbling and growing in her core from his torment as her bud was being battered skillfully. She could feel the rolling waves of pleasure receding before rushing back like a tsunami. She came violently, her eyes meeting his blood red ones in that moment. She could hardly breathe from the ripples of pure pleasure that ran rampant inside her. Each thrust took her deeper and deeper, taking her breath away.

"That look is beautiful baby." He whispered to her. Her pussy gripped every inch of him, each thrust catching the sensitive area below his head. That in combination of her orgasmic face and convulsing pussy was all it took. He emptied within her as he moaned hot against her ear. She milked him as he held himself in place. When they both started coming down, he pulled out with a wet pop. Her lovers watched the now combination of Deidara's and Itachi's semen dripping back out of her, making white pearls on the leather beneath her.

The next in line was a naked and ready Pein. Like Itachi and Deidara, he had a toned body, piercings in all sorts of various locations. She noticed then that he had some sort of paint in his hands. He waited patiently for Itachi to give him the high five. Once he did he was by his woman's side. She watched him curiously as he freed her from her ties only to this time to be bound above her head to the wall while he laid her on her back again. He opened a container of red body paint, slowly dipping his fingers in before he looked at the canvas before him. This was a special lube designed for the bedroom. He wanted to paint her every feminine curve.

He kissed her, his paint covered hand deepening the kiss as it cradled around the back of her neck. His tongue shoved itself between her lips, wrestling with hers. Mid kiss he slipped himself into her and he was almost shocked how tightly she wrapped around him. She was admittedly starting to become a little swollen from the relentless actions of her men on her most delicate areas. He freed his hand from behind her neck, dipping into blue this time. His fingers leave a stream in their wake as they draw spirals around each of her pert breasts, the spirals completing over her swollen nipples. As he massages them he is pumping his cock in out of her, expertly pounding the spot within her that made her squirm. Having watched the others he knew where she needed it most. Her eyes stare into his purple gray rippled one seeing them filled with unrelenting emotions of pleasure and happiness. She smiled slightly at the fact. Pein dipped back into the red, and began toying with her clit. Her smile immediately faltered as it instead twisted to one of pleasure.

"Ah baby, don't stop!" She cried. He does stop, but only to switch back to blue. Her frustrated face immediately melted away when he used his paint-free hand to lift the hood of her clit. He holds it that way and starts using his wet blue finger to circle on the precise point, the previous color mixing with the new, painting her purple.

"Pein I can't take much more!" She warned. He kept drilling her molten core, tickling directly over her pleasure point.

"Come for me again, my angel." And she did.

"AHHHHH!" She cried out loudly. They were sure that had anyone been out on the road at 3AM, they'd be able to hear it clear as day.

It felt like millions of tiny bombs of ecstasy were exploding within her like fireworks. "Please!" She whimpered. "Fill me up, Pein!"

Her pussy was clenched around his cock deliciously, and he almost came right then. _Just a little longer, I just want a little more time in my baby!_ He thought with his eyes closed, putting his best effort not to come yet. As soon as his eyes opened to gaze at her he started losing control. Her back had been arching in pleasure, but her arms were restrained so the action bared her breasts to him, and she was unable to stop his impulsive massaging over her erect nipples. He was almost able to tame himself back down until she begged for it. Her plea made the last of resolve his resolve crumble. He came with a moan, hands sliding down her torso, trailing the paint down her body. His seed emptied into her, filling her to brim and erupting back out as he pulled out of her, both of them panting. He kissed her softly and full of love. He was about to take her out of the restraints, but Hidan spoke up.

"Oh Pein, there is no need. I will need ya'll motherfuckers to help though." The now clothed Dei, Itachi, and redressing Pein looked at him.

"With?" Itachi asks.

"I need you to hold her legs down." He said. They went wide eyed upon realizing what he held in his hand. "I've been waiting to use this on the perfect girl. And now she's here tied down before me. How fucking lucky." _Oh my god a hitachi wand?!_ She recalled her friends telling her about them. They were basically vibrators, but the speed and power on them was _insane_. She had already come so many times that the device looked menacing. Once Pein was redressed, he high fived Hidan in. Hidan's dark purple eyes looked down at his vixen. All her lady parts were swollen from the events of the evening. Her face looked excited and also terrified. It was hot as fuck.

He was already naked as he spread her legs as wide as he could. "Pin her."

She watched her lovers as they came down and did just that. Hidan smirked at the hint of fear in her eyes. "Hope you're fucking ready. Right now you call me Master, not Hidan. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…" She whimpers.

"Yes who?"

"Yes Master!"

He hovered over her face kissing her lips. They were puffy and red from all the love she was receiving tonight. He tugged at the bottom lip with a rough bite and she yelped in pained pleasure. He pulled back and watched blood pearl up and drip down the side of her chin. He poked out his tongue and traced it away.

She stared at him half-lidded, admiring his muscular lean build as he grabbed his cock. Pressing it to her opening he rams inside fully with one thrust. He growls at her tightness and whispers in a husky voice. "You're fucking tight."

Then she hears a loud buzzing. He turned on the wand immediately cranking it up as high as it can go.

She whimpers helplessly as he starts with teasing her hard peaks. He was forcing her to crave for her clit to receive attention. The more he teased her buds with the intense vibrations, the more she needed him. He grabbed both boobs with one large hand and pushed her nipples close to each other. As he did he started rocking his hips into her with more force than her other lover's.

"M-master…" She whimpered as he nailed her G-spot with precision.

"Moaning for me already?" he said, placing the wand on her breasts again, teasing both her delicate buds at once.

"Uhn!" She tried to wiggle but to no avail. She had four muscular men holding her down after all. He slowly allowed the wand to slide down her torso. Her breaths were jagged with a mix desire, anticipation, and fear.

He pulled the hood of her clit back. _Oh, fuck… he's going for it._ She thought. Suddenly the intense vibrations press against her flower.

"MASTER OH MY-!" She wanted to finish but the pleasure was building so fast that she could hardly breathe.

Hidan growled in pleasure as he felt his woman shake beneath him. Its been about five seconds and she was already about come, and she did with a literal scream. The intensity was making her mind spin and her abs keep contracting beneath the hands that held her down.

Her yells of ecstasy boomed through the home, but he didn't pull away from the over sensitive nub that twitched helplessly beneath the wand. He continued pounding her pussy into the heavens, enjoying every curve of his dick being ravaged by her contracting walls. Tears were running freely down her cheeks. She couldn't escape the torturously intense waves of euphoria swarming her senses. Her pussy twitched over and over from the continued stimulation. "Fuck yeah, angel. Tell me who the master is, now."

"You are…" She sputtered weakly and in a daze. Her orgasm still hadn't fully been ridden out, yet the wand was so powerful that she felt another one stirring. _Oh god!_ She thought fearfully.

"I _said WHO IS THE MASTER? SO I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU."_ He yells as he rams into her pleasure spot relentlessly. She was sweating so much that she was practically a melting trembling wreck. _Fuck it's coming!_

"YOOOOOUUU!" She yells in screaming tears as she flies over the edge again. He again leaves the wand in place. She tried her hardest to buck out of it's reach, moaning and crying through gritted teeth. There was so many intense, pleasured waves drowning her she was choking as she wailed.

"Good girl…" It was getting hard to resist his own orgasm. Her pussy hugged and slipped over his throbbing cock like an iron fist and he was glad to see that each time he slid out to pump back in, that she left a white trail by his hilt. His eyes traced over her body which was breaking for _him. It's so fucking hot when she pouts like that, GOD it's too much!_ Unable to hold back any longer,he starts emptying his own load, pleasure coursing through him all because of the angel he just ripped from Heaven. He hadn't intended on coming yet, but she had the pussy of a fucking goddess. Her screams were music to his sadistic ears, beautiful chaos splayed across her face. He finally removed the wand as he came down from his high.

Now that his need for release was quenched, his sadistic side subsided. She was still trembling and crying from the leftover effects of the wand and double orgasm. She also felt such a strong concoction of love and terror that she was having a hard time getting a grip.

He pulled out and the men gasped at the amount of juices that must have been spraying out of her because of the wand. While Hidan goes for a towel and a wet, warm wash cloth, the other men release her and hurriedly free her arms.

She curls up into a ball still weeping.

"Hey there babygirl… you okay?" asks Deidara with worry. Itachi and Pein look at her with their own worry evident on their faces.

"Dei! 'Tachi! Pein!" She whimpers holding out her arms. They grab their love and snuggle her in a close circle. Kisses traced her face and head as her tears slowed.

"Sahara, was Hidan too much for you?" Itachi asks with concern. She shakes her head.

"No, nothing like that baby." She kissed him lightly and smiled through her tears. "I'm actually very happy." She states turning deep red, and to their relief also smiling now. Hidan returned to see their girl was happy. Until right then he had been concerned that he had done something horrible. After wiping her mess on the couch he asks, "Hey beautiful girl, you okay?"

She nods at him saying, "I am fine sir… I was just so overwhelmed with pleasure I couldn't react any other way. Now get over here and love me?" She plead with a pout.

 _Jesus fuck that was cute._ He did without hesitation and the other's made room for him. When the group was together again, she went in a circle kissing their lips passionately. As she did, Hidan used the wet cloth to clean her body of dried blood and paint.

"Thank you all so much for everything… please let me be your one and only. I will dedicate myself mind, body, and soul to you…"

"Doll…" says Hidan with a soft smile.

"Sahara…" Says Pein.

"Cupcake…" Says Deidara.

"Princess… we absolutely want that. You can even move in this week if you'd like." Itachi speaks for everyone as they gaze at her with love and adoration.

"I'd love to…" She says quietly.

"Hey, un." She gazes up to Deidara. "I love you, Sahara." The other men give Dei a mean glare as if he forgot to mention something. "Alright, un!" he glared back. " _We_ love you, Sahara." He corrects and she giggles.

"I love you guys too." She says. "So bed time?" She was _exhausted._

"Sure. God knows you probably need it after all that, huh?" Says Pein. Itachi gently lays her in the center of the couch while Pein heads off for blankets and pillows. He returns quickly and they set the couch up like a bed and tuck their princess under the fluffy comforter. Deidara and Hidan slide next to her, and the other two men lay next to them.

"We get to cuddle her tomorrow." Itachi says.

"Whatever fucker, I know, fair's fair."

"Yeah, un. Exactly." Deidara says with a pang of jealousy since he didn't get to her in time. She giggles at them.

"Goodnight guys..." She says from her safe place. They whisper it back before they close their eyes and fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
